The Return of Harmony Part 2/Gallery
Canterlot Discord laughing S2E02.png Discordlol.png|Laughing Discord. Twilight disheartened S2E2.png Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png|What'CHU laghin' at? Discordthebeast.png Pinkie Pie and discord S02E02.png|You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink! Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png|... Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|...ie Pie! Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png S0202 Flutterjerk.PNG|Oh, yeah? S0202 Flutterjerk Pretending to Laugh.PNG|Well, ha ha! Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|You better stop that, Fluttershy.. S0202 Flutterjerk Smile.PNG|Let me think about that...hmmm...nope, haha Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|..I'm going crazy! Pinkie and Fluttershy S2E02.png|"No. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png|"Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours?" Applejack 'since we' S2E02.png|"Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png|It really is just a boulder, Rarity.. Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png|Don't touch my diamond! Rarity marshal art kick E2S2-W 1.5931.png|Rarity gives Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Don't you come try to steal Tom! Try It Punk S2E2.PNG Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|''Girls! Why are you acting like this?'' S0202 Flutterjerk and Pinkie.PNG Discord eating popcorn.png|You prancin' showponies! Twilight 'You're not playing fair' S2E02.png|"Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair." Discord with popcorn S2E2.png|"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met." Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png|"I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony." Discord "Hellooo" S02E02.png|Helloooo Twilight 'when you took away' S2E02.png|"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Discord 'did you' S2E02.png|"Oh, wait, did you...?" Discord laughing 2 S2E02.png|Are you serious?! Oh how funny.png|"How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?" Twilights02ep2.png Discord is god.png|Now you see? Discord u mad bro.png|"I never said they were in the labyrinth." Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png|"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle." Discord 'magic of friendship' S2E02.png|"Maybe the magic of friendship can help you." Discord 'I have some chaos to wreak' S2E02.png|"Now if you excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Francis agrees with you there. Twilight thinking S2E02.png|"Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began." Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|Rarity's stone is highly wanted it seems Twilight HOME back S2E2-2.1207.png|"Home! Back where you began!" On the way home bunny stampede s02e02.png|Twilight getting run over by a bunny stampede Twilight bun stampie S2E2-W 3.6784.png|The result Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Good boy, Angel! Mama's so proud.." Nighttime S2E2.png Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Discord Skiing S2E2.png Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|"This may look like fun.....but it's NOT" Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|Do you like it? I'm going for the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" look! Discord "Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!" S2E02.png|''The new Chaos Capital of the world!'' Discord picture that S2E2 -W 0.0009.png ipod 045.png Discord teleporting s02e02.png Discord Yes! S2E2.png Finding the Elements The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png|Twilight and her friends arrive to Ponyville Twilight urging her friends to enter S2E2.JPG|Go in please. Applejack turning grey S2E02.png|''I absolutely refuse to enter!'' Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png|Fluttercruel crushing Twilight's flowers. Fluttershy trampling on bush.gif|Crushing Twilight's flowers (animated) Pinkie Pie turning grey S2E02.png|''I hate libraries!'' Grey Rarity guarding rock S2E2.png Rarity and Tom S02E02.png Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png Grey Rarity claiming her rock S2E2.png Grey Rarity sweating S2E2.png Rarity turning grey S2E02.png|Twilight is baffled to see everypony turning grey Grey Rarity admiring rock S2E2.png Rarity4 protecting tom S02E02.png Twilight ah fine S2E2-W 3.6681.png Spike sleeping on the job S2E02.png|Spike decided to take a nap Spike all wet S02E02.Png Fluttercruel what wet&clueless S2E2-W 4.1665.png|Fluttercruel will smash Twilight's face. Fluttercruel YOUR face S2E2-W 4.1667.png|"Your face!" Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png|Fluttercruelderp. Grey Rarity running away S2E2.png Twilight and the book.png Grey Rarity playing keep-away S202.png|"Mine!" Twilight angry s02e02.png Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Twilight meets rock s02e02.png|Ouch!!! That should hurt. Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png|''Where is she, where's Rarity?'' Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png|''Fine then!'' Grey Rarity kicking bust S2E2.png Twilight's book.png|"This is my book... And i'm gonna READ IT!!" Guarding Spike S2E02.png|Spike guarding Twilight The Elements in all place S2E2-W 5.1211.png|The Elements of Harmony found in a place of all places. Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png|Twilight is happy to see the Elements twilight-worried for a moment.JPG|"I can't believe this. My friends..." Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png|Grumpy friends twilight furious.JPG|"HAVE TURNED INTO COMPLETE JERKS!" rarity-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" applejack-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" pinkie pie-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" fluttershy-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" twilight puts her crown on.JPG|"And...big crown thingy!" twilight-mean let's go.JPG|"Come on, everypony, let's go!" The liar S2E2.png|"We've got the liar"... The grump S2E2.png|..."the grump"... The hoarder S2E2.png|..."the hoarder"... The brute S2E2.png|..."and the brute!" Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png Rainbow Spike s02e02.png|Do I really look that much look Rainbow Dash? Here Comes Tom.png|"Look out! Here comes Tom!" Here Is Tom.png|Nice entrance there, Tom. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png|''Seems you have found the Elements of Harmony!'' Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Discord gloating s02e02.png Discord hit me S2E2-W 0.0007.png|Take your best shot! element attempt-west side.PNG element attempt-east side.PNG twilight tries to activate magic.JPG|Twilight Sparkle's magic eyes. false fluttershy magic.JPG AJ and Pinkie-bad magic.JPG Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png Discord may freak S2E2-W 0.0003.png false harmony.JPG Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Spike as Rainbow Crash s02e02.png Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png|Spike goes back to cleaning Rarity MINE! S2E2-W 1.0401.png|"MINE!" Twilight is left alone S2E02.png|Twilight is on her own Grey Rarity pushing rock S2E2.png Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|"With friends like these, who needs... enemies?" Twilight broken heart s02e02.png|That terrible feeling deep inside of me. What is it that I am missing? dancing buffalo s02e02.png|Silly buffalos as ballerinas. Coconut S2E2.png|Coconut going crazy. All hope is lost S2E1.png|Screwball Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png Twilight packing S2E02.png|Twilight has turned gray. Spike stomach ache s02e02.png|Spike recieves the pain of too many letters. twilight reads the first report.png Reports give twilight hope.png Restored Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png|Will Twilight ever cheer up Spike? Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png|Um........... no. Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png|Twilight is so happy (I don't know why). Spike the pain S2E2-W 7.1951.png|Spike is going to puke out a letter. Spike burping S02E02.png|Herp-de-*BURP* Reassembling the Elements when pigs fly s02e02.png|PIGS FLYING?!?! :O Big Macintosh digging a hole S2E02.png|Big Macintosh the dog. Burrowed Big Macintosh S2E02.png|Big Macintosh in a hole. AJ eating an apple S02E02.png Applejack eat apple backw S2E2-W 2.501st.png|ahhh....Not really So I tried to defeat Discord.jpg Granny Smith dancing s02e02.png|At least one good thing has come from Discord's influence, Granny Smith's hip is fixed! Applejack sees Twilight S2E02.png|Applejack's reaction to Twilight's arrival Twilight confronts Applejack s02e02.png Big Macintosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png Big Macintosh licks Twilight S2E02.png|Twilight's best dog, Big Macintosh. Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png Twilight uses the memory spell on Liarjack.png|Twilight transforms Liarjack to Applejack. Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png Fluttercruel returning to Fluttershy.jpeg|Fluttercruel to Fluttershy. Fluttershy1 S02E02.png|Not what it looks like Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png|After Meanie Pie's transformation to Pinkie Pie. Rarity still mad S2E2.png|After Avarity to Rarity. Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png|"Let's not EVER speak of this again..." The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|Rainbow Dash is found Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Fluttershy salute got it S02E02.png Fluttershy2 S02E02.png|Fluttershy going to hit Graybow Dash. Fluttershy3 S02E02.png Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png|Ugh!!! desaturated dash 1.gif|She's getting away! desaturated dash 2.gif|No she's not! Rarity being lassoed S2E2.png Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Whoops... forgot to tie it down... Rarity mad once more S2E2.png Fluttershy4 S02E02.png Fluttershy5 S02E02.png Fluttershy getting mad.png|That...big...dumb....MEANIE!! Fluttershy motivated s02e02.png|Fluttershy is gaining speed. Rainbow Dash caught S2E02.png|Rainbow Dash is finally caught twilight Sparkle RD Caught.jpg Fluttershy Dog.jpg Rainbow Dash trying to break free S2E02.png|No use Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png|Like restraining a wild animal Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png|Twilight about to transform Graybow Dash. Rainbow Dash's memory is restored S2E02.png|Rainbow Dash has been restored Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png|''What about the Elements of Harmony?'' Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|err not quite yet EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png|Too early for a group hug. Gotta love Rainbow Dash's "??????" face. Fighting Discord Discord laughing it up S02E02.png|Evil laughter Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png|A toast to chaos. Team Harmony s02e02.png|The cavalry has arrived! Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks a glass of chocolate milk. Literally. Discord milk explodes S2E2-W 0.0006.png EVIL Discord S02E02.png|Who knew Discord had such murderous intent? Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|Discord gathers the Element bearers around him. Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png|Twilight teleports into the middle of the group. Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|Discord is surprised at Twilight's magical ability. Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|Twilight gently lowers her friends to the ground. Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png|With that spot, the Main ponies are very confident that they can stop Discord. Discord Amusement S2E2.png|Discord is amused. Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png|Discord still doesn't realize the danger he's in. Twilight Sparkle Speech S2E2.png|Twilight Sparkle begins her speech on friendship. Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png|The girls are confident in the Elements' ability to stop Discord this time. Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png|Twilight finishes her speech as her friends gather Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|"GAG." Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png|Discord doesn't know the Elements have been reactivated. Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png|Discord mocks the Main ponies one last time. Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|"Just make it quick." Discord Extreme Annoyance S2E2.png|Discord is annoyed at all the chaos he's missing. Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png|Discord gives a speech as pigs fly. Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png|Discord looks like he's about to break out in song. Considering he's the spirit of chaos and disharmony, it wouldn't be all that surprising. Evil Chaos Discord.jpg Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png|Discord's best evil grin Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png|The Main ponies are about to activate the Elements. Wait, where's Pinkie? Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png|Oh, she's over there! Pinkie pie and rain chocolate rain.jpg|Not Chocolate rain again. Pinkie Pie Chocolate Shower.jpg|Um... Pinkie Pie, you are aware that this is a kids cartoon, right? Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png|The ponies are not amused. Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|Pinkie Pie briefly thinks she's a dog. Unlike with Big Macintosh, I think we can chalk it up as "Pinkie being Pinkie." Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png|Activating the Elements Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png|Discord is unimpressed. Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png|Rarity's element upon activation. honesty activated.PNG|Applejack's Element upon activation. kindness activated.PNG|Fluttershy's Element upon activation. loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow Dash's Element upon activation. Discord friendship ray s02e02.png Discord Whats This S2E2.png|"What's this?" Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png|Friendship beams? twilight, AJ and Pinkie fighting Discord.JPG Discord NO S2E2.png|"NO." twilight activates magic at last.JPG|That's definitely magic for you, Twilight. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png|The Elements, fully activated. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png|The unleashed power of Friendship. Discord Done For S2E2.png|Discord is toast Discord Owned S2E2.png|And this makes it Elements of Harmony: 2, Discord: 0. Discord Owned2 S2E2.png|That looks like it hurts. Discordsfate.png Ponyville rainbow dome s02e02.png|'KANEDAAAAA!!!' Discord defeated S02E02.png|"Why me..." Royal guards ceremony s02e02.png RarityGlitch.png|A glitch of Rarity sporting no eyelashes at the end of the episode Spike waving R2 s02e02.png|Nice eyes, Rarity. Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Celebration S2E2.png|(Wink) Princess Celetia S2E1.jpeg|Celestia is back. Hero Window.png|Our protagonists victory told via stain glass window Group smile end S2E2.png|And so once again, the day is saved... Category:Season 2 episode galleries